Secrets
by RandomGG25
Summary: Every chapter is a new secret about someone in town. Chapter one: Taylor Doose, Chapter two: Kirk Gleason.
1. Taylor Doose

I'm trying something a little new. It's not a Luke/Lorelai (Gasp!) focused story. I have to say that they are together because how could they not be? Any old way, in this fic a new secret will be revealed every chapter. This is based on my wondering, "Hey what's up with the guest stars?" You know people like: Gypsy, Taylor, Miss Patty, Bootsy (also, what happened to him?), Andrew, the town troubadour, etc. I hope that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my made up sub-plots. I owe the characters to the genius that is Amy Sherman Palladino.

**Secrets…**

Taylor 

Taylor was sitting atop his domain. Star's Hollow. Or at least what he thought was his domain. He was really sitting above Doose's market staring out the window. He looked down upon all the happy couples and soon found himself filled with sorrow and regret**. _I may have the town, but I'll never have that._**He thought sadly to himself. He was suddenly reminded of the last girlfriend he had. Ruth Jordan.

It was the summer of '83 and they were in love. It was the perfect summer. Days at the lake, nights watching the stars. Taylor was ready to propose when the unthinkable happened.

One night they were stargazing, and a terrible storm started up suddenly. Ruth and Taylor got up from their blanket and started running for shelter. Before they reached it Ruth realized that she had left her glasses, so she went back to get them. As she was returning with her glasses she was struck down by the lightning. Taylor thought that he would never love again.

It was exactly 22 years ago to this date.

On this day Taylor was also remembering other moments throughout his years after that.

It must have been two or three years after Ruth's death. Taylor was going into Weston's for a cup of coffee. This was the first time that she approached him.

"_Heya Taylor." She said seductively. _

"_Hello." He answered._

"_Are you busy tonight?" She asked. _

"_No. Why do you ask?" He responded, oblivious._

"_I thought you might wanna do something." She replied suggestively._

"_Oh. No, I can't." He said turning and running out of Weston's. _

A few years later it happened again. This time he was in his market. She came up behind him and tapped on his shoulder.

"_Taylor." She said to him._

"_Yes?" He said not looking at her._

"_I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ballet in New York tomorrow night." She told him. _

"_Oh, that's a very tempting offer, but I must decline." He told her respectfully._ He really would have enjoyed going to the ballet, especially with her, but he couldn't like her. Could he?

_**I can't like her. I've been telling myself this for years. It isn't fair to Ruth, the love of my life. If we broke up it would be horrible. It would be like Luke and Lorelai's break up, and we all know how that was. I don't even know if she is still interested.** _Taylor thought to the most recent invitation to accompany her to an event or out to dinner. _**She might. **_

"_Hi, Taylor. Now look, I know what you're going to say. You can't. But, I think you should really try to do something with people. You haven't gone on a date in twenty years." She exclaimed._

"_Twenty two!" Taylor said snootily._

"_See, it's been longer than two decades! You need to move on honey!" She said._

"_No." He said shaking his head. _

That was three days ago. He hadn't spoken to her since. She had asked him out many times over the past years. Somewhere deep down inside he knew that he should accept. One day he would not have someone begging him to go out. But then again she only asked him between dates. Perhaps she felt sorry for him or just needs some entertainment. Taylor was baffled. But he knew that there was only one way to find out. Taylor got up and marched over to her house.

When he reached there he almost chickened out, actually he did. He tried to walk away, but she heard someone outside and opened the door. So he was forced to turn around and face his (almost) decision.

"Taylor, darling. What can I do for you?" She asked him.

Then Taylor did the bravest thing he's ever done in his whole life. He went up and kissed Patricia LaCosta square on the lips. For a moment he didn't think about the ramifications of the kiss.

Now it was three weeks later. How they managed to keep their a relationship a secret was a mystery to Taylor. Seeing as Miss Patty was the biggest gossip and flirt in all of Star's Hollow. But still, they somehow kept it in secret.

**TBC**

**So, how did you like it? I know it was a little unlikely that Miss Patty would be after him all those years, basically pleading with him, but I think if she really wanted him she would be that persistent. Okay I'm not sure who the next chapter will feature. Please review. If you have ideas, tell me.**


	2. Kirk Gleason

I know that I didn't get that many reviews, but right now I don't care about that because I like this fic and I have faith in it. Now, I will move along to the next secret.

Secrets Kirk Gleason 

To most Star's Hollow residents, Kirk was the town nut. He was the weirdo. Don't get me wrong, Kirk is the town nut and is a weirdo, but what makes him special is that he doesn't know it.

Here sits Kirk on his bed shivering. It's always been rather cold in his room since it used to be a fallout shelter. Ever since he could remember he'd always been sitting there on his bed shivering in his soundproof room. It was the perfect escape. And if you had twelve older brothers and sisters you needed an escape. Growing up, it seemed that all of Kirk's older siblings were special.

Kirk's oldest brother Albert was really smart and went on to become a doctor. Next came the twins Margaret and Matilda. Margaret became a novelist and Matilda became a violinist. Then Bruce, he was a football player. After that was James, he became an architect. Then the second set of twins Dennis and Deborah both went on in life to be stay at home parents. After the second set of twins was Nicole, she became a social worker, helping people. Then the came triplets, Timothy, Tara, Terry. Timmy became an accountant, Tara became a veterinarian, and Terry became a basketball star. Then came Devon. Kirk was closest to Devon, it seemed as though he wasn't special, like Kirk was, until high school that is.

Kirk was a grade lower than Devon. When Devon was in the eleventh grade he met Harry Townshend, who introduced him to the theatre. Devon was a natural. Everyone praised him, and Kirk felt again that he wasn't special. Devon soon began to not have enough time for Kirk. He became cocky and bigheaded. Devon's girlfriend Lulu, became upset with his new behavior, and then dumped him just before graduation. Devon couldn't believe that she had dumped him. Kirk couldn't believe it either. Kirk was happy though because he had always had a crush on her. When he found out that they had broken up Kirk thought that this was his one chance to finally make his move, but by the time he had worked up his nerve to ask her out the summer was over and she had a new boyfriend.

Just before Devon went off to college and Kirk started his senior year, the inevitable happened. The perfect Gleason family was destroyed. Kirk's father Howard Gleason died for a heart attack while "in bed" with Kirk's mother. Kirk's mother Katherine was a wreck she blamed her self for her beloved Howard's death.

Then after that the normal, beautiful, caring Mrs. Gleason changed into an odd, angry, yelling "Crazy Kate". Kirk never felt closer to his mother than after his father died. He finally felt that someone was like him in his family. He was the only one who remained in regular contact with their mother.

After Kirk graduated he couldn't make up his mind about what to do with his life. He couldn't do what other boys his age were doing, taking over their fathers' businesses or helping out there. Kirk's father was a Funeral Director, and that took training. So Kirk became a funeral director, but after a freak accident burned down the building and all of the corpses inside of it. After that Kirk decided to try every career that he could to find out what made him special.

Then one day Kirk got a phone call.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi, is Kirk home?"_

"_This is Kirk. Look, is this about that dog. 'Cuz I swear I didn't see it and-" _

"_No, no. Kirk, this Lulu Grant. You remember, from high school?"_

"_Oh, yes Lulu. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm great. How are you?"_

"_Actually I have this wart on my back that keeps growing, it's pretty gross."_

"_Oh I'm sorry to hear that Kirk. Well, I'm coming into town this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me."_

"_Okay."_

"_Great! Well, is Thursday good for you?"_

"_Yeah sure."_

"_Okay see you Thursday."_

"_Wait, what do you want for dinner?"_

"_You pick."_

"_Ok."_

After they starting dating, Kirk learned from Lulu that he _was_ special. Kirk felt the happiest he had in his whole life. He almost felt complete. He still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. So one night he went to his favorite hangout, Chuck E. Cheese, and saw Chuck E. Cheese walking around greeting people. _Wow, everyone likes Chuck E. Cheese. I wonder how he does it? I should go talk to him. Maybe he can help me. _

Kirk followed Chucky in the back room. He was shocked when he saw him take his head off and there was a man. Then it donned on Kirk what he could do. _I can be Chuck E. Cheese! Everyone will like me then. _ Kirk went up to Chuck E. Cheese and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Kirk said.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I was wondering how can I have a career as Chuck E. Cheese?" Kirk asks him.

"You fill out an application and turn it in to the manager." He told him.

"Thank you. That is very helpful." Kirk said happily as he turned and wlaked out of the room.

That was about six months ago. Ever since then Kirk has been the back up Chuck E. Cheese guy. He goes down to Chuck E. Cheese's about twice a week. Kirk has never been happier.

TBC 

**Okay, a little different that the last chapter, but I don't care. I know that the whole thing about Kirk's siblings was a little long, but I wanted you get a feel of how Kirk feels. Plus, I've always wondered about what happened to all of his brothers and sisters. Okay please review! I will not be able to update for like a week, because I'm going to Manhattan for the first time in my entire life and I am sooooo excited. Oh, and I'll probably do Bootsy next because I was recommended by Krys33, thanks for the idea! Alrighty then see ya'll later!**


End file.
